


Push Away, Pull Closer

by Jakathine



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Blacksmithing, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Eye Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hugs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Master/Slave, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sensual Play, Sexual Tension, Speciesism, Stripping, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Temptation, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: At Milarca: This is YOUR fault.Pls enjoy. Lmao





	Push Away, Pull Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/gifts).



> At Milarca: This is YOUR fault. 
> 
> Pls enjoy. Lmao

The smell of metal, hot and acrid, burned in Lucian’s nose. It was a scent he both hated and loved even after all of his years as a blacksmith. It burned so bright, so pure that he couldn’t help but admire it. Yet under that brightness was a danger - a single misstep of spilling hot metal or dropping a sharp tool on himself and his days as a blacksmith were over.

In the early night it was cooler to be working near the forge like this, so his attention was entirely focused on the blazing light in front of him instead of at his back, making him unaware of his silent guest until a purposeful step disturbed some stones.

At this time of the night his vampire masters would be roaming the premises, ever so vigilant over him and the other lycans busily working. Another reason he had partially let his guard down why he focused. Lucian whipped around, hands holding steady to the tongs while he eyes widened with sudden alertness. He wanted to make himself seem as demure as possible, though it was difficult at most times. 

Sonja stood there, giving him a small soft smile. Her back was to everyone else so she was able to gift him with that look in a relatively public place. Lucian bowed his head at her in respect, aware of how the metal teeth of his collar bit into his neck. Like his forge, her brightness burned hot but likewise just as dangerous. A single misstep with her would make all of his days end. 

They did not exchange any words, both knowing that to make such friendly chatter would certainly draw attention.

Instead, Lucian focused on his work laying the hot metal sword onto his anvil and grabbing one of his mallets. With strong, precise strokes he pounded the rough sword into shape on both sides, elongating the sword into its proper length before tapering it into a gentle curve. He did this in sections, repeatedly returning to his forge to normalize the metal as he went along to be able to shape the blade into its shape. It took serious concentration, but her gaze was like a piercing arrow into his mind making him all too hyper-aware of every motion.

Sonja stood meanwhile, curiously watching him at his craft. She liked watching him. Despite the level of wariness it brought to him, Lucian liked when she watched him. 

Lucian continued to work, as if bearing her attention as just another guard overseeing him though they both knew otherwise. When he finished tapering the blade’s final section he set it once more in the forge, adjusting the heat to allow it to austenize properly. It was a rather boring section of time, leaving him with little to do in the meantime.

He glanced over at Sonja, feigning nonchalance before stripping off his outer vest. It was enough to protect him from any excess heat so he would not burn from proximity to the flame, but otherwise not really needed against the chill of the night. As he was approaching his final step and knowing he would not need it, Lucian decided to remove it so he was left clothed in his leather breeches. That and his metal collar, of course. Being a Lycan his blood ran hot anyway and even if he were not he could feel the heat rising to the surface of his skin as he paraded around in front of her.

Sonja watched his every move. She watched how his biceps had twitched with the effort of unfastening his vest and setting it aside. He purposefully turned part way towards the flame, letting his body be cast in a deep contrast so that his strong muscled abdomen was on a purposeful display. Lucian gave a pseudo-bashful look at her, as if faking embarrassment at being caught in such a state of undress in front of his lady.

“Pardon, my lady, but the flames grow hot in this stage and would not want to disappoint of fainting this lovely night.” Lucian said, his words rough in his throat but silken on his tongue.

Sonja breathed in deeply, her nostrils flaring as they do when she knows Lucian is toying with her while the rest of her face assumed an impassive composure. It was a sight Lucian enjoyed deeply. He could see the blue of her irises flare in hunger, her fangs ever so slightly protruding from her lips as she tried to suppress a witty reply. It made his own body ache with want, but he managed to reign it in. 

Lucian tutted about his work area, polishing random swords he found as well as tidying up his work table until it was time to remove the sword to be annealed. When it was ready he carefully removed it from the forge, setting it to the side so it could gradually cool. It would be ready by the morning for the rest of the process involving carving in designs, grinding, and polishing it for use by one of the vampire soldiers. 

Until then, Lucian could now focus on finishing a few he had already assembled with hilts and pommels which only needed their final sharpening. It was best to do it at this time as the noise tended to bother his fellow lycans at times. 

On top of his now organized work table he set the whetstone block he used and went to work, his agile hands holding the sword firm in place as he worked it against the stone. Sonja stood mesmerized, watching the sinews of his arms tense and relax as he stroked.  It was almost erotic how he would reach, bend, and pull back. His body moved in a way that made reminded her of their lovemaking.

His movements were steady, assured, confident, and leaving her wanting for more.

Sonja clicked her tongue once sharply, causing him to look up at her with the perfect face of obedience. Her heart stuttered, yet her voice remained cool as she spoke.

“Blacksmith, I would request a discussion with you in my council room once you are done. I have a request for a sword I would like for you to make for me before our next welcoming patrol for our human nobles. There is a design I would like to discuss for feasibility.”

Lucian once more bowed his head, dropping his eyes down in what she knew to be faux-subservience, “Whatever you shall have me do, I will be glad to do it.” 

Sonja nodded her head once, crisply turning on her heel and walking away. Lucian focused on his work - determined to not make himself look too eager. Vampires hearing was more sensitive than others gave it credit for and he could not risk trampling around after her.

Though she did indeed have a council room of sorts especially created for her from Viktor’s hope of her eventual succession to the council it was not exactly what she had been referencing. When had had finished his work he glanced around warily, looking for anyone who might have been watching him too closely.

Satisfied that he was being ignored, he moved aside the grate behind his sleeping shed then clamored down. After making sure it was secured, Lucian wound his way through the labyrinth of tunnels. He could feel the excitement bubbling up with him, threatening to pour over. No matter how many times they did this over the many years, each time felt like the first.

Sonja was waiting for him there, no longer wearing her usual armor but instead a soft grey gown that fit her form. She turned to him as he emerged from the tunnel. He was breathing deeply, obviously trying to recover from having run a portion of the distance faster as he closed the space between them to take her in his arms.

They kissed each other deeply, wrapping their arms around each other in an almost desperate embrace. Sonja’s scent greeted him just as her mouth tasted his. She smelled of clean soaps from a fresh bath and faintly of leather. It made him self-conscious at times as he was aware he smelled of sweat and polishing oil often, but she never minded. With great effort he willed himself to carefully strip her of her dress, taking care to not tear or ruin any part of it. Sonja watched him then remove his own clothing, shucking his leather vest and breeches off to the side so he could approach her again. 

Lucian’s cock was already half-hard as he once more gathered her into his arms, grinding himself up against her. He cupped her breasts in his hands, kissing atop each of them gently. Sonja ran a hand through his hair, twining her fingers in the long locks at his shoulders before giving it a hard tug.

Lucian’s head was thrown back, exposing his throat and making him moan. The noise made Sonja’s eyes flair icy blue for a moment before calming again to their usual hazel-brown. Her other hand reached down between his legs to grasp his sack then flex her hand so that he leaned against her. He gasped and bucked his hips up into her palm as she spoke.

“My love, you were so very tempting earlier. What with you grinding away at your swords, stripping part way for me, and then stroking your fire with as much earnest as you do everything else. It made me unsure if I’d rather take you upon the table or let you take me at that moment”

Lucian smiled up at her as he tilted his head as far as her grip would allow, “and which one, my love, do you feel more inclined towards right now?”

Sonja released her hold on him entirely, side stepping around him in a graceful dance. He turned with her and watched her, heated eyes tracing her curves as if he were a dying man trying to imprint his last thought. She walked over towards one of the broken stones strewn about the cliff. Its surface was smooth as a table and they had enjoyed many picnics on top of it as well as  _ other  _ activities. It was there she stopped and looked towards him, a single brow raised. He quirked a smile, following after her and kissing her passionately when they entwined again.

“I want you to take me from behind against this rock,” Sonja said, breathy from their kisses, “Like this is your anvil and I am the sword you need to rail into form.”

Her words pierced his heart and shot straight to his cock, making the tip leak pre-cum. Lucian kissed her again before trailing gentle lovebites down her neck and to her shoulder. He could feel her impatience building, but before she could say anything he gripped her by the hips to incentivise her to turn around.

Sonja did as she was asked, turning and leaning down so she could rest her forearms on the stone’s surface. Her alabaster skin glowed in the moonlight, the shadows deepening her curves as Lucian touched over the small of her back and swell of her ass. She arched up to meet his touch, enticing him closer.

Lucian gripped onto her hips, fingers digging tightly enough to bruise but knowing with her accelerated healing they would be gone in a matter of hours. Slowly he entered her, sinking to the hilt before drawing back. He did this a few more times, just to tease her, before truly gripping and thrusting into deeply. Sonja’s legs jarred with the movement, knees scraping against the stone as she steadied herself.  He looked down between them to watch himself impale her over and over, lavishing in the feeling of her. 

Though her skin was cool to the touch, her internal walls were warm and welcoming. As Lucian drew back for a deep thrust he could feel her contract her vaginal muscles, causing a tight grip on his cock that made him shudder with an overwhelming wave of euphoria. He kept his left hand steady on her hip while he reached up to grasp at her long beautiful dark hair with the other. Using both points as a brace he did hurried quick thrusts into her, relishing in the gasps and moans that were being forced from her lips at each meeting of their hips. 

Sonja writhed under him, hands which were once splayed curling so that her fingertips were bearing grooves into the stone. She was holding on desperately, but was just as close as he was.

It was becoming all too much and Lucian started to feel the build up as he drew closer to the edge. He sank himself deeply within her just as he released, his cock pulsating, as he removed his hand from her hip and moved it to between her legs to rub at her clit.  Sonja gasped, hips bucking into his hand as he rubbed tight little circles against her, his hips instinctively giving small thrusts up even though he was softening. Sonja started to shake all over, her climax hitting in powerful waves as she pressed back against Lucian.

Once her shivers had subsided, Lucian helped ease her back away from the stone. Her legs were shaky and her knees were scraped by the stone, but she wore a satisfied smile. Again, due to her healing factor things like this too would be gone by the next day so he was not worried about them being noticed.

Lucian reached between her legs to feel his own seed slipping down her thighs. Sonja hissed, oversensitive to hit touch, yet did not pull away. He brought his hand up to his lips and licked his fingers clean, grinning at her provocatively. 

Sonja took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it gently. The gesture made Lucian’s heart skip a beat with the sudden tenderness in the face of his teasing. He gripped her tightly in his arms, swaying gently as they do when their emotions were too overwhelming to put into words.

The night sky was starting to fade into dawn, warning them that their time together for the moment was coming to a close. 

They dressed quickly and strode into the tunnels hand-in-hand, not saying anything until they came to the junction where they would have to separate into their respective directions. Lucian and Sonja shared one last longful look as they let go of each others’ hands. 

“I love you, my love, my Sonja.” Lucian said softly, wishing that their time together could continue. It never seemed long enough.

“And I love you, my love, my Lucian.” Sonja replied back, giving him a quick kiss before turning to hurry to her chambers. She too wished that they could be open about their relationship, but knew she must go before it was too risky she’d be caught.

Lucian touched his lips, feeling the impression of her mouth against his. With a heavy sigh he turned towards the tunnel that lead to his shack, steeling himself for yet another day under watchful eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is so self-indulgent to boot, ok. Who doesn't want Lucian fucking them hard doggystyle?  
> 2\. I've been an Underworld movie fan since 2005, after the second movie came out. 'Cause after it did I went and watched the first then the sequel. Since then I've been an Underworld fan and it brings me joy to see people hopping on this bloody bandwagon. ♥


End file.
